witches eve
by littlesongbird34
Summary: katara a witch and aang the guard assinged to whatch her sparks fly kataras hait is balck i suck at summariesSuitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a kataang and I really need to finish my stories but I think imam going to disconnect sk8ter boi and opposites attract if ya don't want me to then tell me!oh and Katara's hair is black in this

Witches eve chapter one- the beauty know as the witch

The general pointed to me to guard the newly found witch. Great! Just another Hokes they will end up not being a witch. "Aang you will guard it! Be careful lad she's a tough one but you can take'er!" The General pointed me to the right cell and gave me a chair. The so called witch was sitting in the corner sobbing. Her midnight cloak matcher her long stringy hair. Her big combat boots were noticeable from the way she hugged her knees to her chest. In other words she was beautiful. (Too Aang this is Katara NOT TOPH I HATE ANY PAIRINS IF IT ISN'T KATAANG!)

She looked up at the sudden movement her eyes were the oceans competing. "Hi" she sniffed "w-what's your name?""Aang" she made an oh type noise "are you afraid of me?" I shook my head no. "What's your name?" I asked. "Katara." She replied sheepishly. She stood up and walked over to me and smiled showing her beautiful white teeth. Like I said beautiful. She sat down in the chair closest to the cell door we then became fast friends.

-a couple weeks later (always in Aang's POV) -

"Hey Aang some people are coming in to execute the witch." General Zuko said. That made Aang nearly coke on his 'food'. Aang replied voice scratchy from choking "YOU CAN'T!" Zuko looked at him suspiciously "Aang is there something you want to get of your chest come walk with me." Aang gulped Zuko has been Aang's best friends since military school and his roommate for about 5 years." Zuko I think I've fallen for her! She's smart, funny, beautiful, motherly, and caring" Aang continued his list. Sighing Zuko got up and told the executers the change in plans. The bell signaled 3 minutes before the shift change. Aang walked to Katara's cell to see executers holding torches. "STOP SHE IS NOT YOUR TO BURN!" (Recognize that line *cough* a movie I don't remember but also don't *cough* own*cough*

"AANG!" she screamed running towards the open cell door's. she pulled me into a hug and held on for dear life itself. I dismissed them and out Katara back into her cell. I could get use to the bone crushing hugs hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is a kataang and I really need to finish my stories but I think imam going to disconnect sk8ter boi and opposites attract if ya don't want me to then tell me!oh and Katara's hair is black in this

Chapter two :dreams really do come true!

Disclaimer: AL doesn't own avatar: TLA but did get pregnant.

AL: YEAH I'M PREGNANT SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I WAS A LITTLE BUSY! EEEP

* * *

Days turned into Weeks which turned into months that's how long Katara been in that cell and 2 weeks since the last time I slept. My eyes felt like 1,000 pounds. Maybe if I ju- WHAT AM I SAYING."Aang are you okay?" Katara asked behind me. I realized I've been thinking out loud again. I opened my mouth but the stupid bell interrupted me, It was time to change shifts. I got up and shook hands with my ally jetThe player. I looked over my shoulder to see Katara looking depressed when I left. I smirked. YES! She doesn't like jet.

"Aang, Aang, AANG" Katara shook me from my dream must've dosed off. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern she sounded like my mother. "umm.. a little tired that's all." I assured. I saw her tap her chin three times. 'That's very cute' I thought. She walked over to me and took my keys "hey!" I said alarmed, well that didn't affect her at all. she opened the door and pulled me in. I blushed. She smacked me on the head. "Don't get any ideas" she muttered.

After I was fully rested the bell rang time for lunch. As if my dream came true Jet hit on Katara and she turned him down. I waited until they were out of earshot and started laughing. "uh Aang why are you cackling like a maniac?" Zuko said. I stopped I was red in the face " because my friend Katara turned jet down. All the girls cheered besides Meng. She is obsessed with me. DOES SHE GET THE HINT I AM NOT INTRESTED?

Of course me being nice greeted her. OI! This is going to be a long lunch period.

sorry it's really short i am wrighting this from the hospital because i am getting an ultra sound and i don't feel well horomones *shudder*

REVIEW OR NINJA BUNNIES WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD & EAT YUOR COOKIES!

disclaimer: exageration much.

AL: ya know i can kill you?

disclaimer:bring it on fatty

anime dust cloud appears then disappears to see AL foot on disclaimer


End file.
